


distractions (before she was mine)

by Katie_Dub



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Dub/pseuds/Katie_Dub
Summary: Before Emma was Killian's there were other girls - a lot of other girls - but he was always hers. And some of them even knew that.A Tinkerhook FuckBrOTP fic, with a generous sprinkling of future Captain Swan.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Tinker Bell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	distractions (before she was mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [operation tulips (your two lips should kiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603678) by [devviepuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devviepuu/pseuds/devviepuu). 



> This is a sort of prequel to the lovely [devviepuu's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devviepuu/pseuds/devviepuu) fic [operation tulips (your two lips should kiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603678), a fanfic of a fanfic, written with her permission. 
> 
> Captain Swan is endgame - but you'll need to read her fic to find out exactly how they get there - if you're like the pair of us and love Tinkerhook as the perfect stepping stone on the way to the one then congratulations, this is the fic for you! If you can't bear to see CS paired with anyone else, or really want Tinkerhook to live happily ever after, this is not the fic you are looking for, you can go about your business, I'd suggest you skip straight to the good stuff in devviepuu's fic! 🙂

Sweets for your sweetie!

That’s what the poster says. The words are inside a garish pink heart, written in great big bubble letters carefully coloured in in red. It’s nearly Valentine’s Day and the booster club is already touting for business.

And now Killian has a dilemma.

He’s going to get candy hearts for Emma — _of course he is_ — he has been ever since he was 14 and fell for the new girl with the soft cheeks and flashing eyes. But now — now there’s Tink.

His girlfriend.

He should get some for his girlfriend too. Shouldn’t he? It feels like it would cheapen the gift for Emma though, and Emma may not be his anything, but she’s still his everything. Or would be if she were interested.

“Killian says he wants to ask you out,” David had gossiped to Emma not five minutes after Killian had told him so. And yeah, telling her foster brother that was kind of his way of asking her without _asking her_ but — he could’ve waited until Killian had actually gone home, not just ducked out to use the bathroom.

“Oh. Er — why?” Emma’s voice was flat, just a slight note of confusion to her tone. 

“Because he likes you, duh!”

“Seriously?”

The incredulity in Emma’s voice hit Killian like a ton of bricks. Of course that goddess wasn’t interested, of course. He fled back to the bathroom to avoid hearing anymore.

He never asked her out properly. He couldn’t face the humiliation head on. But still, he wanted Emma to have nice things, to know that someone sees how special she is.

He kind of wishes he didn’t, but he’s accepted that his love is doomed and learned to just distract himself from it all.

“Planning my Valentine’s gift?” A tiny blonde appears at his shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

_Shit, Tink._

“You caught me.” He turns in Tink’s arms to smirk at her. “Guess it’ll have to be something else now, so I don’t ruin the surprise.” He punctuates his words with a kiss that distracts them both from gifts and Valentines and the unattainable Emma Swan.

The problem with Tink is not that he doesn’t like her, he does, it’s just — she’s just really annoying sometimes. 

They’d been friends for a while, and of course he thought she was pretty, he has got eyes. But he honestly only started hanging out with her because she was friends with Emma and he’s nothing if not pathetic, wanting to be around Emma always. He could’ve sworn she only asked him out as a challenge to Emma, she asked him right in front of her, eyes flashing towards her as she did so. But Emma wasn’t interested and so he said yes and now he has a girlfriend.

Who likes to pick at him.

Not literally of course, but she teases, she prods at him, they bicker.

They used to do that when they were just friends but back then it felt like banter, now it’s a pain in the ass. He’s found that kissing is an excellent way to shut her up though. Usually. When they first started exploring beyond make outs he found that actually she got chattier. “No move your fingers _this_ way.” “Left a bit. No more, more.” _“Be gentle.”_

It was helpful to think of it as more like sex tuititon than fooling around. And he’s now perfected his technique to the point where some well placed licks could keep her quiet for ages. One time in the library when he was studying for a test, she bugged him to the point where he got down on his knees and licked her to silence. He’s not proud of it, but it worked.

(OK, maybe he is a little proud of it. He’s not one for locker room chat, but he got away with getting his girlfriend off in public and he aced that test as well.)

And that’s — well, Tink’s not The One. It’s high school, he’s hardly looking for _forever_. But, well, Emma’s started to take note.

He thinks he should be mad about that, mad that it took someone else noticing him for her to do the same. But it’s Emma, and he can’t really be mad at her for not taking him up on something that he didn’t actually offer.

He’s seen her giving him this wistful look sometimes. Or catches her staring when she thinks he’s not looking. Or sees a hint of something a bit like longing when he drops a kiss on Tink’s cheek.

It might be wishful thinking.

But —

She’s here in front of him, she’s waiting by his locker for him, clutching a candygram — _his candygram_ — in her hand.

“I got your —” she breaks off, looks down at her fist, clutching the candy and seems to think better of continuing. “Ursula’s having a party on Friday.”

“I’ll be there.” _With Tink._ Tink who had maybe hinted that she was ready to return certain oral favours and that that party might be the perfect opportunity. What is he thinking?

Emma’s whole face brightens at his words. 

God, he’s such a dick. He’s going to be there with his girlfriend but Emma smiles and he just can’t tell her that.

“Maybe I’ll see you there,” she says, biting her lip. The bell rings. “I’ve got to go.” He watches her walk away, is delighted when she glances back at him.

“What are you doing Killian?” Tink appears as if from nowhere, startling him. “I thought you just had to grab a book before class?”

“Oh yeah, I do, I just — Emma wanted to ask me about that history assignment.” He swallows hard, trying to push down the guilt that’s lodged in his throat as he opens his locker and grabs his book. The moment he turns around, Tink grabs his free hand and leads him away.

He glances back over his shoulder, checking for Emma. It’s ridiculous, she’s Tink’s friend too, surely she knows that they’re still dating? She can’t possibly want him. He half listens to Tink prattle on and wonders what the fuck he should do now.

He still hasn’t figured it out by the time of the party. Tink’s disappeared off with some old friend she hasn’t seen for ages — a girl called Lily who Tink had called Tiger. He’s sure there’s a story there, and he’s sure he’ll hear it before the night is over.

He’s grabbing a drink, when Emma finds him.

“Swan!” His heart thumps and he sloshes some of his drink onto the floor. God he swears he can be smooth — just not with her. “You came!”

“Not yet,” she says with a smirk, then blushes furiously. His mouth drops open. Is this — is she — is Emma Swan implying that she wants to fool around with him?

“Feeling lucky tonight?” He squeaks out a line that should sound suave. His palms are sweaty, is he always this much of a fool?

“Well I found you.” Emma’s still blushing, but she looks kind of hopeful. Is she hitting on him? Is that what’s happening here?

He has forgotten literally every word he knows.

“Killian, there you are!” Tink launches herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. “You ready for me to do that job for you?” She leers at him, and he wants to die.

“Oh.” Emma’s word is barely audible, but he hears it nonetheless and looks at her. She doesn’t look sad, more confused, and that somehow feels worse, leaves him unsure if this is something that he should be fighting for, or if he just misread her signals.

“Emma!” Tink is genuinely delighted to see her friend, releasing Killian to hug her instead. She steps back and looks between them. “What were you guys talking about?”

“Nothing,” Emma says quickly, “I’d better leave you guys to your, er, _job.”_ The emphasis on that last word implies she knows exactly what kind of job Tink’s referring to. Killian could die of embarrassment.

Emma flees.

“That was weird.” Tink frowns at Emma’s retreating back, then looks at him. “Do you think she was being weird?”

He shrugs and scratches at the spot behind his ear that he always rubs at when he feels awkward.

“Oh my god, Killian!” Tink shoves him playfully. “Did you and Emma finally realise that you’re made for each other? Oh shit, did I interrupt?”

“What?” He has literally no idea what is happening.

“You think I don’t see how you look at Emma?” 

He didn’t think Tink knew that he had feelings for Emma, the realisation that she does makes him deeply uncomfortable. Like he’s been wearing his heart on his sleeve without even realising. A big garish heart with “I love Emma Swan” written on it with fucking bubble letters.

“How’s that?”

“Oh honey,” she says, a look of deep sympathy on her face. “You should go talk to her. Don’t worry about me.”

“But —”

“Go.”

He obeys Tink’s command and heads off after Emma. 

He doesn’t find her. He spends at least half an hour combing the house before he sees David. “Did you see where Emma went?” he asks, hoping he sounds casual.

“She headed home,” David says, “said she had a headache.”

He’s contemplating leaving himself, sitting on the stairs when Tink finds him and sits next to him on the step.

“She turn you down?”

“She left.”

“Before or after you talked?”

“Before.”

“Ah. I’m sorry, Killian.”

Killian turns to look at Tink. “Why are you being so understanding here? You’re my — were my? Girlfriend?”

Tink laughs. “You’re hot, and funny, and I only asked you out in the first place because I hoped that Emma would get her head out of her ass and see she likes you.”

“But we’ve been dating for months!”

“Well, you are exceptionally good at oral, Killian. I am only human.” 

He laughs. “So you only want me for my body? I don’t know whether to feel cheap or proud.”

“I’d say both.” She pats his hand with a laugh. “Want me to take your mind off things? I’m sure we can find a free room?”

He side eyes her. “Didn’t you just break up with me because you think I should date someone else?”

“Call it a parting gift? You have been very generous with orgasms, I feel like I should even the score a little before we end this. And besides, I’ve never given a blow job, you can tell me if I’m doing it right.”

“I’ve never given anyone a blow job either you know.”

Tink rolls her eyes then stands up and holds her hand out to him. “Last chance.” He sighs, yeah, she’s not Emma, but, well, he’s only human.

Tink did it very, very right.

He tries to talk to Emma after the party, now he’s got the little spark of hope that she could maybe want him. She avoids him. So when a few weeks after the party Ariel asks him out, he figures, why not? It’s not like Emma’s interested.

It’s years later. Years of distractions and things that could have been real — that _were_ real, but ended too soon — and hot, confusing kisses with Emma Swan and cruel disappointments and friendship when Emma finally, _finally,_ decides that she’s his.

Tink messages him when she finds out. It simply says: _told you so._

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? Do you enjoy a bit of Tinkerhook banter as much as I do? They're the FuckBrOTP of my dreams, as long as they don't actually interfere with Captain Swan! 😘
> 
> Come say hi over at [tumblr](https://katie-dub.tumblr.com/) if you fancy it, I'm open for [holiday prompts for Captain Swan!](https://katie-dub.tumblr.com/post/634311379237601280/40-holiday-writing-prompts)
> 
> And definitely go check out devviepuu's [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603678) \- which now has a fabulous [sequel!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153838) Without those fics this one literally would not exist.


End file.
